Daddy's Little Girl
by Boscosbabe55
Summary: There's a new rookie at the 55, and Bosco is her training officer. Can he keep her out of harms way? WARNING: Chapter five is rated R for minor swearing.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Daddy's Little Girl (subject to change)  
Rating: PG-13  
Players: Bosco, Faith, Swersky, others. One original  
Category: fluff/comedy  
Summary: There's a new rookie at the 55. Bosco is her training officer  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Okay this kinda came to me as a dream, but before then I kind of thought of it as a roleplay character. But the idea for the plot of the story is a dream. This is just a short preview to see if anyone is intrested in actually reading it.

She pushed her curly blonde hair behind her ears; taking a deep breath she pushed the door to the locker room open. It was really strange, in all the years her father had worked here she had never once stepped foot into the precinct. He didn't think it was a wise idea. Little did he know that she was old enough that she would follow in his footsteps and become a cop herself.

She made her way to a empty locker at the end, away from everyone. Away from the whispers that started as soon as she had walked in. She was surprised, she figured it would happen. She was a rookie, fresh meat, someone they hadn't seen before.

She had dressed at home, not wanting to be late on the first day, wanting to be on time. It definitely wouldn't look good if she was late. Not at all. She put her few belongings, she had brought into her locker. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, body spray. She may have been a cop, but she was still a woman. She still liked her "girly girl stuff." Stuff she couldn't live with out.

She stacked them neatly on the top shelf, then put up a mirror on her locker door. Pulling her brush out of her purse, she quickly ran it through her long hair, fixing it back into a tight ponytail. When she was sure she was ready she locked up her locker and headed for roll call.

She found a seat two rows back and sat down, putting her cap on her large navy blue binder. With the NYPD seal on it. It was filled with rules and regulations. Everything she had learned in the academy and then some. She thought going to NYU and majoring in sociology was a pain in the ass. There were summonses for everything. Even feeding pigeons in the park. Feeding pigeons in the park, and a person could get a ticket. Stupid city, trying to make an few extra dollars on people feeding birds. She snapped out of the daze she was in when the door opened and Swersky walked in.

He had a meeting so he knew he had to make roll quick. There would be no time for chit chat. He went over the usual, any information for the 7am-3pm shift that they might need to know.

"I'd like to welcome are newest graduate from the academy." He paused pointing to her. "Officer Kennedy Swersky." he smiled at her.

Suddenly the room grew silent, before erupting in whispers.

"Swersky's gotta a daughter." Bosco mumbled to himself. "Never knew."

"Boscorelli." Swersky spoke.

"Yes sir?" he asked sitting up. "Whatever it is. I didn't do it."

"You'll be Kennedy's training officer." he said firmly.

"Me?" he asked. "You want me to do it?"

"No the other Boscorelli." he replied. "Yes you, and you'll be riding in 55-David."

Now that Faith was a detective he had been bouncing between partners left and right. He had been through more partners in the past few months then most people had been through underwear.

"Take good care of her, make sure nothing happens to her. Eyes and ears open out there folks." he said before gathering up his papers and leaving roll.

_Great so now I'm baby-sitting the boss's daughter. _"Yes sir." He replied nervously standing up, placing his cap on to his head. He walked over to her, extending his hand. "Maurice Boscorelli, but everyone calls me Bosco."

She smiled softly, shaking his hand. "Yea, I know who you are. I've heard many stories 'bout you."

Bosco smiled back at her. "Really, well I'm flattered."

"Don't be. So you ready to get out there?" she asked picking up her large binder.

"Yeah." he took her binder from her. "What's this?"

"They gave it to us in the academy. It has all the rules and regulations and a bunch of other stuff." She said walking with him.

"Oh yeah?" he threw it into the garbage. "Well you won't be needin' it." he stood in line waiting for their radios.

"But?" she looked back at the trashcan, then too Bosco. Extremely confused.

"Look you can't learn this job from some three ring binder. Ya gotta learn it by doin' the job itself." The line moved up a little. "It's all 'bout how you play the game."

"But don' you need rules to play the game?" she questioned.

"Not this game. Take the rules, an' forget 'bout them. 'Cause the people in this pit of a city, they don' follow the rules either."

"That makes no sense Bosco." she replied.

"It will." he took a radio signed for it, and moved over so she could do the same.

She nodded her head in reply. "I really hope so." she replied matter-of-factly.

"Jus' trust me on this." he told her heading out of the precinct and to the RMP. "You'll see, by the end of the day. You'll see what I mean."


	2. Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 2

Title: Daddy's Little Girl (subject to change)  
Rating: PG-13  
Players: Bosco, Faith, Swersky, others. One original  
Category: fluff/comedy  
Summary: There's a new rookie at the 55. Bosco is her training officer  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Okay this kinda came to me as a dream, but before then I kind of thought of it as a roleplay character. But the idea for the plot of the story is a dream. This is just a short preview to see if anyone is intrested in actually reading it.

Bosco drove his eyes on the road, he looked over at Kennedy as they slowed down, coming to a stop at a red light. "So you hungry?" he asked. He was doing his best to make small talk.

Kennedy looked at her watch. "Bosco it's 4:30, we jus' basically started our shift."

"I know but I'm hungry, I didn't eat lunch." A small frown came on his face.

"Who's fault is that?" She asked Bosco.

"Mine, but I hadda good reason. Hadda take my Ma to a doctors appointment." He looked over at her again. Under all that dirty blonde hair she had, she looked just like her father.

She smiled. "That's so sweet." She said still smiling. "That you take care of your mother like that."

"Not like anyone else is gunna do it," He replied with a shrug. "'Sides it's my mother. Kinda my job. So are you?" Bosco asked changing the subject.

"Am I what?" Kennedy questioned Bosco.

"Hungry?"

"Not really, but if you are. I guess we could stop somewhere." She shrugged.

"Good, sounds good." He said nervously. Maybe if they tried to stay off the streets, trouble wouldn't find them. They'd have to find it. Then he knew nothing would happen to Kennedy. Bosco didn't want to be the one who got Swersky daughter shot. "So you have any brothers or sisters?'

"Nope, only child." She replied scratching behind her ear.

Not just his daughter, but his only child.. He could hear Swersky chewing his head off now. Yeah they were definitely hiding.

"That's good. Don' haveta share none'a toys with anyone." Bosco told her.

"True, but I didn't have no one to play with when I was younger. I had to rely on my imagination."

"You didn't have any friends?"

"Oh sure I did, but they couldn't -always- play. They had parents who had their own set of rules." She looked over at him.

"Right. So How old are you?" He asked.

"23 I'll be 24 in a few months." Kennedy replied. "I went to college before the academy."

"Oh really?" Bosco smiled turning to her. "Where'd you go?"

"NYU." She replied. "I studied Sociology."

"That's good, so what made you wanna be a cop an' see all this shit, everyday?" He made a left hand turn driving down King.

"Watchin' my father. I don't know. I kinda always wanted to be one. Since I was a kid. I'd dress up in my Dads uniform shirt walk around the house, like I was a cop. Dressed up for one on Halloween five years in a row."

Bosco nodded, stopping in front of a restaurant. "That's good, least you knew what you were goin' to do with your life." He said turning the car off, and getting out.

Kennedy followed him into the restaurant. "Yeah, it helps."

"Your old man have a fit when he found out?" Bosco held the door open for her.

"No, my Mom did though. She nearly had a heart attack. I thought she was going to kill me, then my Dad."

"Well if I had a daughter an' she tol' me she wanted to be in blue. I'd prob'ly kick her ass."

"Why?" Kennedy slid into a booth.

"'Cause it's dangerous, I wouldn't want her seein' this shit." Bosco pulled out a menu reading through it.

"No more dangerous then walkin' down the street." She looked at him. "Can't shelter people all their lives."

"No you can't, but ya know?" He shrugged.

"So then you have no kids?" She asked.

"Not that I know of." Bosco smirked.

"Are you sayin' you're a manwhore?"

Bosco stared at her, he never thought he would ever have this conversation with the boss's daughter. Thought it really shouldn't surprise him. He had slept with the captains daughter. "A manwhore?"

"A man who freely sleeps around with females." She smiled softly.

"Yea I know what it is. No I'm not a manwhore. No I don't have any kids."

"Not that you know of. Least that's what you said." She smiled at him seeing the frustration in his face.

"I know what I said. I'm sure I don't have any kids. In fact I'm positive."

"Oh so you always use protection?" She asked.

"Aren't we gettin' a little personal for the first day?" Bosco looked at her.

Kennedy smiled at the waitress as she placed a glass of water in front of her, she turned to Bosco and shrugged. "What can I say, I -love- juicy gossip."

"Well leave my sex life outta it." He said rather harshly. "Gimmie a double cheeseburger an' fries, with a coke." He handed the waitress his menu.

"I guess I'll have a turkey sandwich, with Swiss cheese and some fries," Kennedy handed the waitress her menu as well.

"Okay your order will be up shortly." She smiled sweetly before leaving.

"Little touchy huh Bosco?" Kennedy questioned.

"No, I jus' don' think my sex life is any of your business."

Kennedy put her hands up. "Sorry forget I brought it up."

"All ready done." He replied.

Kennedy looked at him a minuet before shaking her head tracing her finger the rim of her glass. She brought it up to her lips and took a swig, putting the glass back down. Two points for her, wasn't even two hours into her first shift and she managed to piss her partner off. She didn't mean to she just liked gossip. "I'm really sorry Bosco." She looked up at him, her voice serious.

"Hey don' sweat it okay. Like I said I already forgot 'bout it."

"Thanks." She replied softly.

So far the shift had gone rather smoothly, nothing major. A speeding ticket, a domestic disturbance, stuff they could handle, stuff Bosco didn't have to worry about Kennedy getting hurt and Swersky killing him.

"So were you serious early?" Kennedy asked Bosco.

"When what?" Bosco had obviously forgotten what they talked about.

"When you said that if you had a daughter you wouldn't want her to be a cop?"

He nodded. "Jus' don' think she should see what I -- we see."

"But if every parent thought that there'd be no cops an' we would be much worse." She looked at him. "If you had a son would you think differently?"

"Maybe." Bosco replied.

"So then you think girls can't do this job as well as guys?"

"No, that's not at all what I think. My old partner was female an' she happens to be a detective now." Bosco said matter-of-factly, he was real proud of Faith.

"Faith Yokas right?" She asked. "Yea I know."

"Yea Yokas. I jus' don't want -my- daughter doin' this. If I had one."

"But what if she really wanted to do it, would you not let her?"

Bosco looked at her. "I'd haveta think 'bout it when the time came. You said your mother hadda fit when she found out you were goin' in the blue."

Kennedy nodded. "More then a fit, she stroked out I swear. But my Dad he knew what it meant to me an' reassured her that everythin' would be okay. That's why I'm at the 55 and not some other precinct."

"Why not ride with him, so he could keep an eye on you?" Bosco asked.

"Because he doesn't ride beat and two One P.P wouldn't allow it." She shrugged her shoulders. "Why you don' wanna ride with me?"

"No, it's not that." He replied.

"Then what exactly is it?"

He looked over at her, then looked back at the road. "Jus' why did he pick me? Why not someone like Sullivan, someone who's not me?"

"Sullivan's with Monroe." She matter-of-factly said.

"I could've ridden with Monroe an' your dad could have put you with Sullivan." He told her.

"Maybe my dad really likes you."

He let out a snort. "Obviously you don't know everything 'bout me then. I don't exactly have the best track record." Bosco told her.

"So, that doesn't mean anythin'. I don't except my dad to treat me any different then any other officer here at the 55. If he put me with you, made you my training officer he obviously has his reason and obviously has no problems with it. Unless you do? In which case you really should tell my dad."

"I don't have anythin' wrong with it. Jus' really surprised. That's all."

"Hey, think of it this way, least you know my dad trusts you enough as an officer, to make you my training officer."

He nodded. "Guess you have a point there."

"Relax Bosco, there's nothing to worry 'bout. I'm not goin' to rat on you to my dad if you do anythin' you shouldn't do. Unless it's really bad. I've learned a few things or two from my dad. Sometimes, ya gotta bend the rules to make the system work."

"Wow." he said, shock in his voice.

"What?"

He looked over at her. "For a rookie, you're really smart."

"Thanks, I guess. You aren't jus' sayin' that to win points with me an' hopefully my dad?"

"No, I'm sayin' it 'cause it's true. If all rookies had a head on their shoulders like you, I wouldn't hate them so much."

She shook her head. "Shouldn't hate rookies Bosco, you were one yourself once."

"That was different."

"Oh really how so, enlighten me?"

"I'm Maurice Boscorelli." He said a smirk on his lips.

She just started. "Is there a point to this?"

"I wasn't like most rookies that's all."

She laughed. "No you were jus' a little different, little special. But it's not really a bad thing."

He looked over at her. "Thanks -- I guess." Bosco replied just as the radio came to life.

"55 David, reports of shots fired 92nd and Cline."

"55 David responding 92nd and Cline." Kennedy said into the mic. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about. Finally some action." She rubbed her hands together.

"Shit." Bosco mused under his breath. Shots fired, it wouldn't be easy to protect Swersky's daughter, but he would do his best.

He skidded the RMP to a stop hearing shots being fired. He turned to Kennedy. "Get out, an' stay behind the door, don' do anythin' unless I say. Got it?"

She nodded. Opening the door she crouched behind the door pulling her gun out. Making sure she was ready for whatever happened.

Bosco spotted two Hispanic men firing at each other in an alley. He looked over at Kennedy. "Follow me."

She nodded just as one of the bullets shattered the window above her.

"This is 55 David." Bosco yelled into his radio. "We have shot fired at our location 92nd and Cline. We need backup." He looked at Kennedy. "You okay?"

She nodded her hand wrapped tightly around her gun. "Yea."

"Follow me, stay right behind me. But watch where you are goin'."

She nodded.

"On my count. 1-2-3..." He started moving to a wall, looking behind him he could see Kennedy he knew she was near by. He aimed his gun in front of him. "Drop your weapons." Bosco hissed at him, his finger on the trigger.

Kennedy was right behind him, not a hint of fear. "I suggest you do as he says." Her gun also aimed out in front of him as she backed up her partner. Her shot wasn't something she was worried about. She spent many hours bonding with her father at the gun range. One of the things they both really enjoyed. Years of that definitely paid off.

The shorter, stocky man looked at them and slowly went to put his gun down, put quickly brought it back up firing at both of them, Bosco fired back hitting the guy in the arm causing the gun to fall out of his hand. He let a few curse words follow under his breath as the other guy took off.

"I got him." Kennedy said darting off after him.

"Damn it!" Bosco said calling for a bus, he ran over to the man he had just shot and cuffed his good arm to a stop sign, before chasing after Kennedy and the other gunman. He wasn't about to let Kennedy out of his sight. By the time Bosco had caught up with her, she was busy wrestling the gunman to the ground, when he reached up, punching Kennedy in the eye. "Oh you little jag-off." Bosco hissed, helping Kennedy get the cuffs on him. "Assault on a police officer, they D.A definitely won't like that."

He watched Kennedy pulled the perp up to his feet. "You okay?" He asked her looking at her eye. Her father wasn't going to be happy with that. Or him for that matter.

"Fine." she replied. "It stings but I'm fine."

"You should have the medic look at it." He said walking back with her, one arm firmly on the gunman's right arm.

"Bosco, really I'm fine. I'll have a black eye, big deal." Kennedy shook her head.

"You could have some kinda nerve damage or somethin'. Your ocular nerve. Yeah." He nodded.

"Been watching ER huh?" she looked at him as they approached the RMP. "Do you even know what ocular means Bosco?"

"It has somethin' to do with the eye." He replied to her.

She shook her head. "Better watch some more ER Bosco." she shoved the gunman into the back of the RMP just as FDNY pulled up with a few squad cars behind, her father getting out of one of them. he ran towards her. "Damn it." she mused.

"What the hell happened here?" Swersky asked.

"Two idiots thought shootin' at each other was fun. They didn't hit anyone. Bosco shot that one." she nodded towards the medics. "In the arm, I chased after the other one, he's in the back of the RMP right now, we were gunna bring him in."

"He hit her in the eye, boss. She's gunna have a nice shiner." Bosco said.

Kennedy shot Bosco a look.

Swersky took his daughters chin in his hand looking at her eye. "You okay?" He turned her face to him, gently touching her swelling eye.

"I'm fine Dad. It's jus' a black eye." Kennedy whined.

"I tol' her she should let the medics look at it." Bosco spoke up.

"I think he's right." Swersky retorted.

"Dad--" Kennedy begged. "C'mon, I've had dozen of black eyes before."

"Kennedy Marie." Swersky said in his fatherly like voice. "Let them look at it, so your mother doesn't kill me tonight."

She kicked a stone. "Fine - fine whatever." She was going to kill Bosco for opening up his mouth, she shot him another look.

Bosco quickly looked away, he knew he had become a marked man.

Swersky looked towards the RMP. "How'd that happen?"

"The short one shot it out." Kennedy replied.

"Okay, put him in the back of 55 Frank, they can transport. Get your eye looked at, if they tell you to go to Mercy you go." Swersky pointed his finger at her. "Bosco you make sure she does whatever the medics say."

"Yes boss." he gave him a firm nod.

"Once everything is cleared you two return to the house and start on your paperwork." Swersky told them.

Kennedy nodded. "Okay." She watched him walk away and turned to Bosco. "Ya hadda open your big mouth didn't you, and tell him 'bout my eye?"

"What else was I suppose to do? If he found out afttawards, he'd chew my ass out." Bosco replied to her.

"I was gunna deal with that, really I was. Now I gotta go inconvenience the medics, and all." she shook her head. "Thank you Bosco, really."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Now you do." she replied walking over to the medics.

Bosco took a moment before following. It was going to be a very long few weeks.


	3. Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 3

  
  
Title: Daddy's Little Girl (subject to change)  
Rating: PG-13  
Players: Bosco, Faith, Swersky, others. One original  
Category: fluff/comedy  
Summary: There's a new rookie at the 55. Bosco is her training officer  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: I love all the reviews. Seriously you guys thank you so much. Please keep them up it -really- really helps me write more. Also if you have any ideas feel free to share because I'm kind of running out of ideas. So speak up. Other then hooking Bosco up with Kennedy. No.

"It's not too bad, so if you just keep ice on it. That should keep the swelling down." Carlos said handing Kennedy an ice pack.

"Thanks." she said holding it up to her eye. She winced. It was a lot colder then she thought it would be. She brought it back down. So it would be black and blue, better then frostbitten.

"No problem." Carlos replied climbing in the back of the bus. He shut the door and started treating the other gunman.

Kennedy turned to Bosco. "We should get back to the precinct, start on our paperwork." She walked passed him not even waiting for an answer as she walked to the RMP, she slid in waiting for Bosco.

Bosco followed her getting in on the drivers side. He turned to her. "Not gunna use the ice pack?"

"No I'm not." Kennedy tossed it to the floor. "Why didja tell my dad huh?"

"He needed to know." Bosco replied driving off.

"No he didn't. I don't need him babying me anytime some little thing happens on the job. The other officers, they won't take me seriously. I don' need you gettin' all worried 'bout somethin' as stupid as a black eye, and then ratting me out to my dad. I don't want people thinking I can't do the job an' that I'm only here because of my last name. Bosco I can handle my own. When I can't you'll be the first to know. But for now.... remember gotta learn from the streets."

"Sorry I didn't know it was such a huge civil issues." Bosco stared ahead at the road. "I was just concerned, that's all."

"Why 'cause I'm a female or 'cause I'm the boss's daughter?"

"'Cause you're my partner."

Kennedy sat silent for moment. "I know -- I know you are. It's just. Bosco my last name is Swersky an' a lotta people at the 55 are going to be thinkin' that I'm going to get a way with whatever or be treated differently just because of that. I don't want that. I want to be treated just like everyone else here. Like my last name was something other then Swersky, so unless I'm dying, don't tell my Dad. I can tell him."

He turned to her for a moment. "Okay unless you're bleedin' an' dayin' I won't say nothin' to the old man."

"Promise?" a small smile crossed her lips.

"Only if you put the ice pack back on your eye."

She shook her head. "No can do, way to cold. Gave me a headache. It's friggin' cold. And I figured a black eye is better then frostbite.

"C'mon it can't be that cold."

Kennedy picked it up and just pressed it against Bosco's cheek.

"Okay so it can be," he said shivering a bit. "Damn."

"Now you know why it's on the floor and not my face."

"That should come with a warning label."

"It does. Do not eat. Harmful or fatal if swallowed, for external use only." She read it off.

"No way, you mean people have actually tried to eat that crap?"

"Obviously that's why the warning is there. Lighter fluid has a warning not to drink."

Bosco laughed. "I never thought I'd ever say this. But can people be that stupid?"

"Is a curling iron has a warning label not to insert into any body orifices, while on. Then yes, yes they can. Yet it says nothing about doing it while turned off."

"I don't want to know who tried that." Bosco shook his head.

"Someone -really- stupid."

Bosco smirked. "Apparently."

Kennedy was already changed into her street clothes, standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair out.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Bosco asked her standing at the door.

"Yup, I'll be here."

He smiled softly. "Good, see you then. Night."

"Night Bosco."

Bosco walked out of the locker room and headed out for the night. 'Night boss." he said passing the desk.

"Night Bosco, thanks for watching over my little girl."

Bosco nodded. "No problem, I liked workin' with her. She's gotta real good head on her shoulders, definitely got it from you."

Swersky laughed softly. "No need to kiss my ass Bosco."

"I -- I wasn't." he nervously stammered.

"See you tomorrow, and Bosco. Try and be here on time."

Bosco laughed. "No problem." he made his way out of the precinct.

A few minuets later Kennedy walked out of the locker room, and over to the desk.

Swersky looked up. "Almost done here, need to sign off on a few 61's and we can go home. How's the eye."

She shrugged. "Doesn't even hurt." she walked behind the desk sitting down; she dropped her bag at her side.

"Be sure to tell your mother that when she tells me I have to sleep on the couch." He signed a few papers, and then read over a few more.

"Dad relax, I'll tell mom I walked into a door, or something."

"Your mother won't buy it. We've been married 25 years now and not once as she bought any story like that."

"Because you tell them, Dad you aren't the best lair in the world. Least not when you're lying to mom. I'll tell her an' if she doesn't believe me. Oh well, you can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

He laughed putting a few papers in a folder, then putting it away. "You hungry, I was thinking maybe we go to Tommy's. Get a burger, maybe a shake. Like old times? The rest of the Yankee's Red Sox game is on. I'm sure it will be playing there."

"Why not, better call mom and tell her. So she doesn't think we're dead and freak out."

"I'm going to go change." he handed her the keys to the car. "Then call your mother. I'll meet you outside." he leaned in and went to kiss her cheek but stopped. "Oh yeah no kisses at the precinct."

"Okay." she took the keys. "See you in a few." she took a few steps back. "Exactly, no kisses at work period."

Kennedy dipped one of her fries into a puddle of ketchup, and then stuffed it into her mouth.

"So how was working with Bosco?" Swersky asked his daughter.

She chewed then swallowed. "Good, I liked it. He's an interesting person."

Swersky laughed. Bosco was definitely interesting. "So don't mind working with him for the remainder of your training weeks."

"No, unless you don't want me too?" Kennedy took a swig of her strawberry shake.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. Bosco didn't know why you picked him over, someone like Sullivan as my training officer."

Swersky looked at his daughter. "Truthfully, there's no other officer in this precinct I couldn't trust more with my daughter then Bosco. Sure Boscorelli has a temper, but I know that if you needed it he would have your back. No matter what."

"Bosco is a good guy, I just think he's misunderstood."

Swersky looked at his daughter. "Misunderstood. I understand Boscorelli. Just don't date him or anything."

"Dad he's too old for me. Besides I'm with Rick, I don't think he'd like me dating Bosco."

"Never thought I'd be thankful for you dating Rick." he rested back in the booth, watching his daughter. "I'm proud of you sweetheart."

She smiled softly stuffing another French fry into her mouth. "Thanks Dad."

"I have a feeling you're going to be a great cop. Kinda like your old man."

Kennedy rolled her eyes at his comment. "Thanks."

"I will say I was a little scared when I heard Bosco on the radio, saying he had shots fired."

"Yea well to tell you the truth dad I was a little scared myself, it was crazy. For a moment it was like everything I learned in the academy was gone, but then suddenly it came back an' I knew I had a job to do."

He leaned in a little. "It's okay to be scared every now and then, don't think it isn't."

"I know Dad."

"And if you're ever unsure about anything-"

She cut him off. "I can come to you, I know."

"Good. So you ready to go home. Explain to your mother about the black eye."

"Yea 'cause I'm really looking forward to doin' that. She better not make me quit."

"She won't make you quit." He took some money for his wallet, to pay the bill. "It's just going to make her worry more."

"Great just what I need." Kennedy finished the last of her milkshake quickly.

"She's your mother, she loves you and she worries. She worries about me too. But after 25 years of marriage, I've learned when to tune it out." she smiled softly putting his arm around his daughter he kissed her on her temple. "Let's go pay for this and go home."


	4. Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 4

Title: Daddy's Little Girl (subject to change)  
Rating: PG-13  
Players: Bosco, Faith, Swersky, others. One original  
Category: fluff/comedy  
Summary: There's a new rookie at the 55. Bosco is her training officer  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: I love all the reviews. Seriously you guys thank you so much. Please keep them up it -really- really helps me write more. Also if you have any ideas feel free to share because I'm kind of running out of ideas. So speak up. Other then hooking Bosco up with Kennedy. No.

"Hooker patrol, I'm wondering if my dad still loves me." Kennedy mused.

Bosco looked at her. "Gotta learn a little bit of everythin'."

"What can loose women possibly teach me?"

Bosco let out a snort. "You shouldn't assume thing 'bout people that you don' know."

"I don't need to know them, to assume that if they're a hooker, they're loose. Processes of elimination Bosco." Kennedy looked at them. "Why are you stickin' up for them anyways?"

"They need a job too."

"McDonalds is always hiring."

He turned to her. "McDonalds?"

"Yes, it's a fast food place, they have this thing called a Big Mac, perhaps you heard of it?"

He laughed. "I know what it is, but do you think they'd -really- want to work there? Would you work there?"

"We aren't talking about me are we? No. We're talkin' 'bout hookers. Who could stop turning tricks, an' maybe start slipping some burgers."

"Well that was straight and to the point." Bosco turned to her.

"That's exactly how it should be."

Bosco smiled. "What 'bout the huge pay cut the hookers will take. They go from hookin' to flippin' burgers. There's a big difference in pay."

"That's my problem -- because?"

"'Cause you made them get a job flipping burgers." Bosco matter-of-factly said.

Kennedy blinked a few times. "So you're sayin' it's okay for them to be hookers?"

"No. It's not okay. In fact it's illegal. Jus' a huge pay cut."

"You can't be serious?" Kennedy questioned. "Bosco who cares if they take a pay cut, as long as they aren't turning tricks in my precinct, or anyone's for that matter."

"How 'bout we jus' go an' do our job. Bust some hookers, a few johns. Call it a night?"

"Sounds good to me." She said adjusting herself in her seat.

Bosco started following a black SUV waiting for the moment to pull him over. "Okay so I'm gunna let you get this one, I'll be on the passengers side if you need me. Okay."

"Okay." she placed her duty cap on her head.

"Don' let the jag-off give you any shit, you show him who's boss."

"I have no problem doing that."

Bosco smiled. "I know that's why I'll let you have this one." He turned the lights on, then the sirens, grabbing the P.A "Pull it over." he said watching as the SUV pulled to a stop. "You ready."

Kennedy smiled at him softly, saluting him. "Ready." She climbed out of the RMP, walking over to the drivers side. The windows were tinted dark, so she wasn't able to see inside right away. She waited a few seconds and watched as the window rolled down.

Bosco made his way over to the passengers side and watched as a female quickly got out, nervously tripping as she did.

"Officer." She grinned nervously at him. "Well you're kinda handsome."

"So I've been told, stay right here, don' go anywhere." He pointed a finger right at her. "Got it."

"Yes officer." She smiled at him again, pushing her hair behind her ears doing her best to flirt with him.

Kennedy stared at the driver, she took a few deep breaths. Anger filled her blood.

"Kennedy." Bosco being safe cuffed the female passenger to a bench. "You okay."

She didn't answer.

"Kennedy." Bosco walked over to her.

She turned to Bosco, then back to the driver of the SUV. "Get out of the vehicle now." she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Kennedy, look let me explain." The voice replied.

"Get out or I'll pull you out." She hissed. "NOW!"

The door slowly opened, as the driver started out. "Kennedy please." He begged.

Bosco turned to her. "You know this guy?"

"Oh I know him alright." She watched him climb out. "It's my boy friend -- was my boy friend."

"Kennedy." Rick's voice begged. "Let me explain."

"No Rick, not right now. Turn around an' put your hands behind your head."

Rick looked over at Bosco, then looked at Kennedy. "Please can we talk somewhere. Just you an' me. In private?" Rick questioned.

"No Rick we cannot. What part of turn around and put your hands on your head didn't you understand?"

Rick slowly started turning around, when Kennedy shoved him against the SUV.

"Spread your legs Rick." she kicked them apart for him. "Spread them now."

Bosco took a few steps back, but kept close. Just in case. He was going to let Kennedy handle this one.

Kennedy started reaching for her cuffs, when Rick turned, shoving her to the ground he started taking off.

"Oh you little jag-off." Bosco bolted as soon as Kennedy was shoved to the ground. He was right on Rick's heels when he reached, grabbing Rick's shirt collar he tackled him to the ground. Turning Rick over he delivered several blows to Rick's face, letting his anger getting the best of him. "Don' you ever." Bosco hit him once more. "Touch her. Ever again Jag-off! You hear me?"

"Bosco!" Kennedy shouted watching him.

"You picked the wrong cop to push down, an' you picked the wrong cop to do it in front of." Bosco hissed his fist meeting Rick's jawbone.

Kennedy could hear the impact of Bosco's fist meeting Rick's jaw. Knowing Rick had enough. She pulled Bosco off of him. "Bosco."

Bosco was still trying to fight as Kennedy pulled him off, it took him a few seconds to settle down. He looked at her. "You okay?" His voice filled with concern.

"Fine." She replied, pushing him back a little. "Go over there, by his truck. Call a bus for him okay."

"You sure you're okay?" He looked over at Rick again, he'd kick his ass again. Anytime.

"I'm good Bosco. Go" She took her cuffs out and walked over to Rick.

Bosco started taking a few steps back, watching and listening as Kennedy read Rick his rights. He felt bad of her, busting a John who turned out to be her boy friend.

Swersky ran a hand over his balding head. "What the hell happened out there?"

"It was all me boss." Bosco spoke up. He knew Swersky was getting sick and tired of hearing that at least once a week.

"Bosco." Kennedy spoke softly.

Swersky looked at his daughter. "Kennedy..."

"Rick he pushed me, an' was goin' to run." Kennedy started at the floor. She was too much of a wreck to look at anyone. She didn't want them to know she was about to cry. That her boy friend of two years had broken her heart. "Well he did run, Bosco he caught up with him, an'."

Swersky turned to Bosco. "So you pummeled the man?"

"He was trying to protect me dad."

Bosco looked at him. "Like I said it was all me boss, I was upset he hurt her. I let my anger. Well it got the best of him sir."

Swersky took a deep breath. He closed his eyes. "Bosco you can't afford another mark on your record."

"I know, but I'll take whatever it is I got comin' to me."

Kennedy looked at Bosco. If arresting your boy friend, for solicitation of prostitution wasn't enough. Now her partner was in trouble. "Bosco you don't haveta.."

He cut her off. "There's a lot of things I don' have to do."

Kennedy turned to her Dad finally looking at him, her eyes pleading with him. "Dad."

Swersky took a deep breath. "I shouldn't do this. I really shouldn't but I'm going to pretend this event never happened."

Kennedy smiled. She needed the definitely thank her dad later.

"You guys go change, you're shift is suppose to end in an hour and a half. But you guys just take off now. I'll take care of the paperwork, and it will be here for you to sign tomorrow."

"Thanks Boss." Bosco said getting up from his chair he headed to the locker room.

Kennedy watched Bosco go. "You gunna split us up? Give me another training officer?"

Swersky looked at his daughter, crossing his arms over his chest. "You want me too?"

She shook her head. "Not really, I'd like to continue working with him."

"Then no." He sternly said. "Go home, okay. We can talk about this later."

She nodded. "Thanks Dad."

"Yea well both you and Bosco are really lucky that I never liked Rick. The fact he hurt my little girl, makes Rick even more of a marked man right now."

She did her best not to break down. Her eyes looked around, too make sure no one was looking. She embraced her father in a hug. "I love you dad."

Swersky kissed the top of his daughters head. "I love you too, now go. Before I change my mind."

"I'm going, I'm going." She closed the door behind her leaving.

Bosco was already changing and cleaning up when Kennedy walked in. "How you doin'?"

"I just arrested my boy friend of two years, for pricking up some whore. How do you think I'm doing Bosco?" She really didn't mean to come off sounding like a bitch, but she was hurt.

"I'm sorry, ya know."

She nodded, slowly getting changed. "I know Bosco. Thanks. I think what I really need right now is a good stiff drink. I think I'm gunna head over to Haggerty's and knock back a few."

Buttoning up his blue shirt; Bosco looked at her. "I'll come with you."

"Why?"

"'Cause." Bosco replied. Really not having an answer. Or one she would probably care about. He just didn't like the idea of some drunk guy, hitting on and trying to pick up his partner. Who obviously was about to get plastered herself. Maybe if he kept an eye on her. She wouldn't get so drunk and he could keep guys from hitting on her. And Kennedy doing something stupid, she would regret in the morning.

"That's not necessary Bosco."

"Well guys like me hang out at bars, an' I don' need a guy like me picking you up." He said. "Besides I could use a cold beer myself, my hands throbbing." He opened and closed his hand a few times looking at it.

She turned to him. "Okay." she said shortly, she shrugged into her pink sweater. Grabbing her purse. "You ready?"

"Ready." He shut his locker, heading out of the locker room. "You know." Bosco followed her out of the precinct. "You didn't have to stick up for me back there."

"Yea I did?"

Bosco shook his head. "No you didn't. You should'a lemme handle it."

She looked at him. "Yea I did Bosco. You're my partner. I did."

Bosco stopped for a moment. "Right." he started walking again. "Partners. But next time -"

"-Next time I'll do the same thing, but I hope there isn't a next time." She smirked. "Least for my fathers sake, 'cause he might kill you next time."

Bosco caught up with her. "Yeah your dad tends to scare me sometimes. Really scares me. I should thank the lord above he hasn't killed me yet."

"Yeah believe it or not he likes you Bosco, I think that's why."

"He likes me?" Bosco smiled.

"Just don't let it get to your head." She said pushing the door open and walking into Haggerty's


	5. Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 5

Title: Daddy's Little Girl (subject to change)  
Rating: PG-13  
Players: Bosco, Faith, Swersky, others. One original  
Category: fluff/comedy  
Summary: There's a new rookie at the 55. Bosco is her training officer  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: I love all the reviews. Seriously you guys thank you so much. Please keep them up it -really- really helps me write more. Also if you have any ideas feel free to share because I'm kind of running out of ideas. So speak up. Other then hooking Bosco up with Kennedy. No.

Kennedy put the empty shot glass down. "Gimmie 'nother." She grinned and turned to Bosco still grinning. "More please." She started laughing. "You aren't the bar tender." She turned as the bar tender poured her another shot of whiskey. Kennedy pointed and started laughing you're the bar tender." She picked the shot glass up. "Cheers!" She swallowed the liquor.

"Kennedy." Bosco said. He had been watching her for a few hours, go from on alcoholic beverage to another. "Kennedy, you've had enough."

She pointed to the shot glass with her finger. "Fill her up." She turned to Bosco. "Don' tell me when I had enough Maurice Boscorelli! I'm fine, you don' know me."

Bosco sighed. Last thing he wanted to do was pick a fight with his partner, who also happened to be the Lieutenants daughter. "Kennedy," his voice softened. "you're right I don' know you. But I think I know you well enough to know. This isn't you."

"Two years Bosco." She held up four fingers. "Almost three. I dated him. I loved him so much. We had so much in common." She downed the shot quickly ordering a beer. "He was the one, he was Bosco. We planned on gettin' married. But the whole time he was doin' hookers. Behind my back. That's what I get for bein' ugly."

Bosco sighed listening to her story, he wanted to go back to lockup and break the other side of Rick's jaw, because he knew he could. "It's not because you're ugly." He said softly. "You aren't. He's a jag-off. I'm sure your father would agree with me, when I say you can do better an' you deserve better."

The bar tender slid her a bottle of beer. She took it bringing the rim of it up to her lips, Kennedy took a large swig. "I loved him so much Bosco. I loved him to death. This is how he treats me." She felt a tear fall down her cheek as she turned away taking another sip.

"C'mon," he took the beer bottle from her hand, "let's go to my place, you can sleep this off there." He noticed the tear falling down her cheek and he suddenly felt awkward he wasn't sure if he should wipe it off, or ignore it. Taking a napkin he handed it to her. Now she could wipe it off, he'd look like cared. Which he didn't but it wouldn't look like he wanted to get into her pants or anything.

She took one more sip after Bosco had put the bottle down, she pulled out her money just leaving some on the bar. She climbed off of stool stumbling.

Bosco quickly reached out catching her.

"Weebles wobble, but they don't fall down." Kennedy laughed as Bosco escorted her out of the bar.

"This one almost did." Bosco mumbled to himself. Once outside he found a cab and helped Kennedy in. He told the cabbie his address and they were off.

"I never did nothin' to him."

"Anything." Bosco said trying to correct her.

"Thank you Webster's Dictionary." She retorted. "I'd died for him."

"Don' think your father would have liked that much."

She sniffled a little. "Bosco I never loved someone so much, well someone I wasn't related too." She turned to him. "What did I do? Where did I go wrong? What's wrong with me?"

Bosco sighed, an emotional female, who was also drunk. This really wasn't his strong suit. "It's not you, you didn't do anything."

"Then why turn to a hooker?"

"He's a jag-off Kennedy, that's why. There's better guys out there. Way better. Guys your old man would actually like. Guys that aren't Rick."

"Guys who don' want me." She said. "They don' want girls like me." She mused.

"Then they're stupid. Any guy would be lucky to have you." He couldn't believe he was giving Swersky daughter advice on guys. Him, of all people. But he figured she needed to hear it, she needed to know there are guys out there. Who weren't jag-off's who would treat her like she deserved to be treated.

"Apparently the only one who's stupid here is me. I'm stupid to think Rick was only with me. Stupid to not know he was off fuckin' some whores behind my back."

Bosco sighed. "You aren't stupid, you didn't know."

She gazed at him saying nothing, as her eyes watched out of the cab window.

The cab stopped outside of Bosco's apartment. He paid him, then helped Kennedy out. "Don' mind the mess, I was expecting any company." He steadied her up the stairs, pulling his keys out to unlock the door as he did. "You take my bed, I'll take the couch." Unlocking the door he lead her inside.

Kennedy's eyes wandered around. "I like whatcha did with the place." She lets a hiccup escape and started laughing again.

"Like I said it's not much, but it's home." He turned a light on.

Kennedy turned to him. "Definitely a bachelor pad." She watched him disappear into his room, cleaning his bed off and fixing it up for her. She then watched as he moved over to his dresser drawer, pulling out some sweats he handed them to her.

"They might be a little big on you, but the bottoms, they have a draw string so you can tighten them. If you want to take a shower, there's clean towels in the hall closet."

Her eyes were still fixed on him. "Right." she said softly. "Okay thanks." She shrugged out of her coat, as Bosco took it from her and hung it up.

"You'll be okay Kennedy, you'll see. Before you know it you'll find someone ten times better then Rick."

She watched Bosco stand in the doorway. "Yea, I'm sure I will." Her head was spinning, she knew she was going to feel this in the morning. She took a few steps closer to Bosco. "Yea, I guess you're right." Taking a deep breath, she closed in on Bosco, her eyes closed she let her lips find his.

"Whoa!" Bosco was definitely caught off guard by this. He pushed her lips off of his. "Kennedy no."

"What." She tried leaning in for a second kiss, only to be rejected. "What's wrong Bosco? You don' want me? Am I not sexy?"

"Kennedy, not it's not that. We jus' -- we'd both regret it in the mornin'."

Kennedy shook her head. "I wouldn't, I want this. I've been watchin' you Bosco, you know what I mean?" She tried one more time to kiss him.

"Kennedy. No. We can't, jus' stop. Go get some sleep okay." He nodded his head a few times. His partner was coming on to him. Not just any partner, one who was the boss's daughter.

She trailed a finger down his chest, to his groin area. She grabbed his package. Maybe that would work. A smile crossed her face.

Bosco jumped, taking a few steps back he hit the wall. "Kennedy, look. This -- we can't do this. Okay. Stop." Her father would kill him.

"You said I wasn't ugly." She tried her best to reason with him.

"An' you aren't." Bosco said. "We're partners we can't. It would mess a lotta things up. Believe me I know."

"Oh you talkin' 'bout Cruz?" A flirtatious smile crossed her lips as she took a few more steps closer.

He nodded. "Yea, I guess I am."

"I'm not her. I'm not crooked, I'm not dirty. I'm not-" She paused. "Loose."

Bosco clenched his fists tightly, he couldn't do this. There was no way. He watched as she began stripping her clothes off. He had a half naked woman standing in front of him. But he still couldn't do it. He had way too much respect for her, to do it. Any other woman, he would have. He didn't have respect for them, they were just quick fucks. A lay. He was just getting his dick wet. Kennedy was his partner, the boss's daughter and she definitely wasn't Cruz. "Kennedy jus' get some sleep. Please." He begged her.

Kennedy sighed. "Fine, but I'm not askin' again." She said heading to his room, pulling his sweat shirt over her head. "You wanted me didn't you."

"Goodnight Kennedy."

She nodded smiling from ear to ear. "Yup you wanted me."

Bosco watched her climb under the sheets, once he knew she was in bed. he turned the bedroom lights off. "See you in the mornin' Kennedy."

Smelling food Kennedy slowly opened her eyes, then quickly grabbed her head. "Holy hell." She looked around the room and quickly sat up. Where was she? This wasn't her room. Who did she go home with? Who did she meet? What had she done?

She quickly got up going to the door she opened it. Her eyes went to the kitchen seeing Bosco. Crap. No way. They didn't. Had they? Her father was going to kill her. "Why am I here?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

"How's the head?" He handed her a class of orange juice and two aspirin. "You had a little too much to drink last night." He said pouring some pancake batter into the skillet.

"Did we?" she swallowed the aspirin.

Bosco looked at her. "Did we what?" he asked.

"Don' be stupid Bosco. Damn it, did we or didn't we?"

"Have sex?"

"Ding ding ding we have a winner." She hissed.

"No." Bosco replied scrambling some eggs. "We didn't." He turned to her, debating weather or not he should tell her about the kiss. He figured it was best if he didn't. "You hungry?'

"Kinda, but I'm gunna take a shower first." She told him.

"Okay, there's clean towels in the hall closet, an' a new bar of soap under the skin. I know how women are weird about usin' soap men use on their body."

She smiled. "Thanks." She finished her orange juice and headed to the bathroom.

Bosco finished making the pancakes, when her heard music coming from the table by the door. Walking to it he saw Kennedy's cell phone. He picked up answering it for her.

"Hello." A female voice came.

"Hello." Bosco replied.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Bosco, who's this?"

"Bosco, "there was a pause. "Bosco where's my daughter?"

Oh shit! "Uhm she's in the shower." He replied. He was fucked.

"Is she at your place?" Mrs. Swersky asked.

Bosco paused he wasn't sure if he should answer that. "Yea."

"You know she never came home last night?" Mrs. Swersky said in an angry motherly voice.

Bosco had to admit, he was scared of her. He was more scared of what was going to happen when Kennedy's Dad found out. "Yea I know, she came over." He thought for a moment. "We watched a movie, she ended up fallin' asleep. I didn't want to wake her."

Mrs. Swersky had her doubts. "I don't believe you. You tell my daughter to call me as soon as she gets out of the shower."

"Yes ma'am." He said as she hung up. He ended the call on Kennedy's end of the line. Great.


	6. Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 6

Title: Daddy's Little Girl (subject to change)

Rating: PG-13

Players: Bosco, Faith, Swersky, others. One original

Category: fluff/comedy

Summary: There's a new rookie at the 55. Bosco is her training officer

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I love all the reviews. Seriously you guys thank you so much. Please keep them up it -really- really helps me write more. Also if you have any ideas feel free to share because I'm kind of running out of ideas. So speak up. Other then hooking Bosco up with Kennedy. No.

A/N-2: Thanks for everyone's help, Stella, Seattlegirl, everyone. This fic is slowly coming along. Sadly though I just can't seem to keep my mind focused on it. Seems the general intrest that people showed in this story has died. Making it harder to write. Finding the will to write is becoming harder. This is a shorter chapter then the rest of them. But my muse was being a beotch and not giving me much to work with. Hopefully there will be a chapter seven. Depends on the response from the readers.

Also sorry it took so long for chapter six, I was out of town for a while.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Bosco watched as Kennedy walked out,  
her wet blonde hair hanging past her shoulders. "Your mother called."  
  
Kennedy looked up at him. "What? She called your house?"  
  
Bosco shook his head. "No she called your cell phone, I uhm -- I answered it."  
  
"You did what? Are you on dope Bosco?"  
  
"I didn't know who it was. She wants you to call her back."  
  
Kennedy stared at him. "My mother called my cell phone, an' you answered it?"  
  
Bosco nodded.  
  
"Damn it Bosco! What didja tell her? You didn't tell her I hadda hang  
over. Did you?"  
  
Bosco shook his head. "No. I tol' her you came over afta work, that we  
watched movies, an' you fell asleep here."  
  
Kennedy ran a hand through her hair. "Shit."  
  
"You should call her."  
  
"You shouldn't answer cell phones that aren't yours Bosco." Kennedy said harshly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I..."  
  
"Yeah of course your sorry. Bosco she's gunna kill me. If she tells  
my Dad, he's gunna kill you."  
  
Bosco was aware of that, but was trying not to think about. "I know."  
  
"Then if you know, why didja -" she threw her hands up. "Damn it!"  
  
"Uhm you goin' to call her."  
  
"No I'm not goin' to call her. Least not yet anyways." She replied.  
  
Bosco looked at her. He wasn't sure what he could say.  
  
"So this breakfast you made. Is it edible?"  
  
"Of course, I ate it. I'm not dead."  
  
"No offense Bosco, but right now I'm not sure if I should be happy  
about that. Or mad."  
  
He laughed a bit. "If your hungry I can fix you some. I held off on  
yours so it'd be fresh. How do you like your eggs?"  
  
"Sunny side up."  
  
"You want some toast?" Bosco asked pulling two eggs out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Wheat?" she asked.  
  
"I have a few slices left. I don't eat wheat, but my - uhm, my girlfriend does."  
  
"Awe Bosco's gotta a girlfriend."  
  
Blush filled his cheeks. "So uhm wheat toast then?"  
  
She nodded. "So what's her name?"  
  
"Who?" Bosco asked. "My girlfriend?"  
  
"No the slice of bread Bosco." She rolled her eyes. "Yes your girl  
friend. Does she have a name?"  
  
"Oh yeah, of course she does." Bosco replied.  
  
"So then...?" she waited.  
  
"Then?"  
  
"What the hell is her name Bosco?" Kennedy smirked, sitting down.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She shrugged. "I tol' you I loved juicy gossip."  
  
"Well don' worry 'bout it. Okay? She's really nice, she's smart, she's good lookin', she likes me for me. That's all that should matter."  
  
"Wow she sounds uhm -- she sounds like uhm -- your mother."  
  
Bosco threw a towel at her. "Shut up."  
  
"She much be pretty special if you get all bright eyed like that when  
you talk to her."  
  
Bosco cracked two eggs into a frying pan. "I don' get bright eyed."  
  
"Liar." Kennedy quickly replied. "You're blushin' right now."  
  
He smiled. "Yea she's pretty special. How 'bout you. I mean besides  
Rick, didja date anyone else?"  
  
"Not really. They'd find out my Dad had a gun, then well -- they ran."  
  
Bosco laughed. "Don' blame them."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"Your dad, he can be pretty scary. I know I wouldn't want to come to  
your door to ask you out and have your dad answer it."  
  
"He's not that bad."  
  
Bosco looked at her. "Apparently you haven't pissed him off."  
  
She laughed. "Not like you have." she joked. "He's jus' - I don'  
know. Maybe over protective I guess."  
  
"You think?" He smirked placing some eggs on her plate, with a few  
pieces of toast.  
  
"Amazing! I think I might jus' be able to eat this without dying."  
  
"Oh you're really funny Kennedy."  
  
Swersky looked up as Faith walked in.  
  
"Hey boss, how are you?" She asked.  
  
He looked at her, then back down at his paperwork. "I've seen better  
days. You heard from Boscorelli at all today?"  
  
"Bosco? No why? What did he do now?"  
  
Swersky put his pen down. "It's always something with Boscorelli."  
  
"Lieu what's goin' on?"  
  
He looked at her. "My wife called Kennedy's phone this morning. Bosco  
answered, seems she stayed the night there."  
  
Faith stared at him. "Kennedy that's your daughter? Right?"  
  
He nodded. "Bosco told her that Kennedy came over, they watched  
movies and Kennedy fell asleep." He sighed. "She had a rough shift last  
night. She arrested her boyfriend that she had been seeing for the past two years,  
over there on hooker row."  
  
"That's tough. You're not thinking Bosco and Kennedy..."  
  
"Slept together? I don't know." He didn't want to even think about Bosco sleeping with his daughter.  
  
Faith sighed. "Lieu, I would think Bosco would have a lot more respect for your daughter, then that."  
  
"I jus' hope what Bosco said was the truth" He told her. "Look I got paperwork I got  
to finish up, if you hear from Bosco, or see him let me know."  
  
"I will, no problem." Faith said. Turning, she saw Kennedy walking through the  
door with Bosco.


	7. Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 7

Title: Daddy's Little Girl (subject to change)  
Rating: PG-13 Players: Bosco, Faith, Swersky, others. One original Category: fluff/comedy Summary: There's a new rookie at the 55. Bosco is her training officer Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: I love all the reviews. Seriously you guys thank you so much. Please keep them up it -really- really helps me write more. Also if you have any ideas feel free to share because I'm kind of running out of ideas. So speak up. Other then hooking Bosco up with Kennedy. No.  
A/N-2: Thanks for everyone's help, Stella, Seattlegirl, everyone. This fic is slowly coming along. Sadly though I just can't seem to keep my mind focused on it. Seems the general interest that people showed in this story has died. Making it harder to write. Finding the will to write is becoming harder If this chapter seems to be spacey, forgive me. I've been sick. So my muse is spacey.  
  
Taking a deep breath Kennedy recognized immediately that neither, Det. Faith Yokas nor her father looked very happy. She turned to Bosco for a moment, frowning. She really felt bad for dragging him into this mess.  
  
"Bosco, go get dressed. I need to speak to my daughter…alone," her father said still watching Bosco, his eyes locked on him.  
  
Kennedy swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat down. It was never a good sign when her father said that. Had she still been10 years old, she so would have been grounded.  
  
"Um…yes sir." Realizing he was busted, Bosco hurried towards the locker room and Faith trailed behind him.  
  
Picking up the phone, Lt. Swersky said, "Call your mother NOW."  
  
She nodded. "Yes sir." Kennedy knew that now wasn't a good time to remind her father that she was a grown adult. He could only see the six year-old girl, she once was. Kennedy took the phone from his hand and dialed the number. Her father turned and busied himself with some paperwork, while she listened to her mother's lecture.  
  
"Yea I'll be home tonight Mom, yes. Okay see you then." She hung up the phone and glanced at her father.  
  
"Go get changed," was all he would say to her.  
  
Kennedy stormed off to the locker room. Angry that she was being treated like a child. When she arrived, Bosco was the only one getting dressed. "What exactly did you say to my mother Bosco?"  
  
"That we rented some movies, and you fell asleep while watching them."  
  
"Well some how out of all of that, she seems to think you an' I slept together."  
  
Bosco stopped what he was doing, that would explain Swersky's look. He was beyond busted, he was dead. "Well didja you tell her the truth, that we didn't?"  
  
"No Bosco I tol' her we screwed each other brains out." She shook her head. "Of course I told her we didn't sleep together. You think I wanna die?"  
  
"You wouldn't be the one dying. Your father would kill me..." he said just as the door flung open, and Swersky walked in.  
  
Kennedy looked up, seeing her father. "I want to know what happened between you two?" He bellowed.  
  
"Boss-" Bosco paused. "Nothin' we jus' watched movies."  
  
"Dad I don' know how Mom got the idea Bosco an' I slept together. Because we didn't. Nothin' like that happened. One he's Bosco," she turned and faced Bosco. "No offence or anythin', but two he's got a girlfriend, three I'm not like that Dad."  
  
Bosco looked at Kennedy. "Uhm no offence taken-" he wasn't sure if she was making fun of him or not.  
  
"Dad, you gotta." she was trying not to cry. She really didn't want to break down in front of Bosco, but she hated being put on the spot like this. "Daddy, really," her small voice pleaded with her father. "nothin' happened."  
  
Swersky could see in his daughters eyes that she wasn't lying. She may have been omitting a few things here and there, but she definitely wasn't lying about not sleep with Bosco.  
  
"It's just, if word got around that you were sleeping with your training officer-" he sighed. "It could really ruin your career, both of yours."  
  
Kennedy sat down, defeated. "I know Dad, but nothin' like that happened, he slept on the couch, an he made me go sleep in his bed."  
  
Swersky nodded, smiling to himself, glad that Bosco took care of his baby girl.  
  
"You two get dressed, I'll see you in roll."  
  
Kennedy nodded. "Okay Dad."  
  
Bosco looked up at him. "Yes boss."  
  
Kennedy turned to Bosco after her father left. "I'm sorry that I dragged you in to that."  
  
Bosco shook his head. "No, don' be. It's as much my fault as it is yours. Don't be sorry. You didn't do anythin'."  
  
"My Mom, man. She's so mad. She's really -really- mad Bosco. I'm kinda scared to go home tonight."  
  
Bosco offered Kennedy a reassuring smile. "I'd offer to let you stay at my place, but it might only piss her off more."  
  
"Thanks, but I haveta face the music. Otherwise she'll only get worse." She laughed as she put on her duty belt. "Ya know I much rather have my dad mad at me, then my Mom. Him I can deal with, he doesn't stay mad long. I turn on those sad puppy dog eyes and he's mine. But my Mom, she can see right through me."  
  
Bosco laughed. "Puppy dog eyes, might haveta tell him ya secret."  
  
Kennedy looked at him. "Dude Bosco, you wouldn't?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll haveta think 'bout." He looked at her quickly smiling.  
  
"Bosco, you're my partner. What happen to havin' my back an' all?" she asked seriously.  
  
"I'm kiddin' you girl, would you relax?" He started laughing.  
  
"You damn well better be, 'cause I swear to god Bosco."  
  
He laughed again. "I had you, you should have seen the look on your face."  
  
"That was seriously not funny."  
  
The corner of Bosco lip curled up, as she smiled with amusement. "Yes it was."  
  
"No it wasn't."  
  
"Yes it was." Bosco retorted. "No you know what? You're right it wasn't funny."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It was hilarious."  
  
She made a face. "Jus' wait Bosco, your time will come. I'll get you my pretty...."  
  
Kennedy walked into her house, she really didn't want to go home, and especially after the shift she just worked, it was the shift from hell. She swore that got every; and any drug crazed lunatic in the city. As soon as she walked in her mother walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"I see you've finally come home, not sleeping with your partner tonight?"  
  
Kennedy sighed. "Mom?"  
  
"Don't Mom me, I know what you did last night. You and that - that Boscorelli boy, you did..." she paused. "I'm so disgusted I can't even say it."  
  
"Yea well I don' know why. Because nothing happened mom, we didn't have sex."  
  
"Kennedy Marie Swersky you're lying to me."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Mom, believe what you want. But you know what? I was the one there. Not you. Me. If I say we didn't sleep together, then Bosco and I didn't sleep together. Make up all the stupid stories you want Mom, but I know the truth."  
  
"I don't need to make anything up Kennedy Marie."  
  
"Mom, whatever. Okay, I'm tired and I'm gunna go to bed. I had a real long day at work." she started up the stairs to her room.  
  
"See he kept you up all night. You little slut."  
  
Kennedy stopped and turned around, she had only made it up to the fourth stair. "Excuse me?"  
  
Her mother stared at her, it was too late to take back what she had just said. She could already see the hurt, and pain in her daughters eyes.  
  
"Didja jus' call me a slut?"  
  
"Kennedy.." her voice was softer now, she took a few steps towards her daughter. Reaching out. But Kennedy backed away, putting her hands up.  
  
"You just...." she shook her head, trying not to cry as she started up the stairs.  
  
"Kennedy, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's too late for I'm sorry Mom. That hurt, you've said some pretty mean stuff to me before, sure some of which I deserved, but this. Mom, it's hurts."  
  
"Please baby." she begged her daughter.  
  
"No -- no jus' don't." she stormed up the rest of the stairs and into her room slamming the door.  
  
She started shoving as much stuff as she could into the green, army bag. She once bought at a thrift store for a dollar. When she figured she had stuffed it as full as she could, she threw it over she shoulder grabbed a few more things, and stormed back down the stairs.  
  
Her mother sat on the couch, sobbing softly. She looked up. "Kennedy? Where are you going?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Mom. I'll be back for the rest of my stuff, this weekend. Okay? Tell dad I love him an not to worry. That I'll see him at work tomorrow."  
  
"Kennedy please." she choked. "Don't. I love you."  
  
"Should have thought of that before you called me a slut Mom." she didn't even wait for an answer, before slamming the front door behind her. She shoved everything into her car speeding off.  
  
Tears rolled down her cheek as she drove. Where had she and her mother gone wrong? When did they start drifting apart? What happened to the loving relationship she once had with her mother? What was she going to tell her father, most importantly?  
  
Stopping her car, she leaned back in the seat a few more tears falling, before she dried some of them. Not that she could hide. The mascara streaks that stained her cheeks where more then enough evidence that she had been crying.  
  
Pulling out her duffel bag, she turned the alarm on her car and headed up the stairs, and into the apartment building. Taking her time up the long, wooden staircase. Stopping she hesitated before finally knocking on the door. She waited and knocked once more.  
  
A disheveled Bosco answered the door. It was obviously had been sleeping. "Kennedy." he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
She did her best not to cry. "Bosco - c-can I come in?"  
  
"Uhm - uh sure, yeah why not." He held the door open letting her in. "What happened? You okay?"  
  
She shook her head, looking up at him as tears fell. "I need a place to crash for the night, can I barrow your couch?"  
  
Bosco looked at her, sitting down on the couch, watching her. "Yeah sure..." he paused. "You wanna tell me what happened?"  
  
She sat down next to him, shaking her head, then quickly nodding. "My Mom and I, we had a fight....." 


	8. Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 8

Title: Daddy's Little Girl Rating: PG-13 Players: Bosco, Faith, Swersky, others. One original Category: fluff/comedy Summary: There's a new rookie at the 55. Bosco is her training officer Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: I love all the reviews. Seriously you guys thank you so much. Please keep them up it -really- really helps me write more. Also if you have any ideas feel free to share because I'm kind of running out of ideas. So speak up. Other then hooking Bosco up with Kennedy. No.  
A/N-2: Thanks for everyone's help, Stella, Seattlegirl, everyone. Thanks to the seven of you who were kind enough to take a few moments to review my last chapter. You're the only reason I wrote chapter eight. Also thank you so much for being kind enough to read the fic. I hope you keep on reading it and reviewing. I'll keep writing, and I'll be sure to return the favor on your next fic you write. :-)  
  
Bosco frowned as Kennedy finished her story. He handed her a piece of Kleenex. "Here."  
  
Kennedy took it from him. "Thanks, if you don' want me to stay here, I can stay at a hotel."  
  
"No way in hell, not unless you have a 150 a night, anythin' under that I won't let you stay at. Stay here, jus' until, ya know? You figure somethin' else out. You can have the couch." Bosco patted the seat cushion. "But you should call your father, let him you're okay. I'm sure he's worried."  
  
"Thanks Bosco." She replied, smiling softly. She looked up at him. "I don' know Bosco, I jus' he'll make me come home."  
  
"You don' know that," he said, "jus' talk to him, you don' haveta tell him you're here. Jus' talk to him." He handed her the phone, the placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Right just talk to him." She replied looking down at the phone. Too bad it was easier said then done. She watched him go to his room and frowned as she dialed her dad's number.  
  
"Swersky."  
  
"Daddy." Her voice broke.  
  
"Kennedy?" He quickly responded. "Kennedy are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine Daddy." She was trying not to cry. The little girl in her just wanted to run into her father's arms and have him hold her. She just wanted one of his bear hugs, she was so use to.  
  
"Where you at?" He asked his daughter.  
  
Kennedy looked around Bosco's apartment. "Uhm -- a friends house."  
  
"You should come home." he said.  
  
Kennedy could tell by the tone of his voice, he was the one who really wanted him, that he wanted his little girl. Safe and sound under his roof. "I can't do that, least not tonight."  
  
"Your mother didn't mean what she said."  
  
"It still hurt, it hurt a lot. I'm not a slut Dad, I didn't sleep with Bosco. " She bit back the tears that threatened her eyes.  
  
There was silence at his end for a short few moments. "You're an adult I can't make you do what you don't to do." He started. "You have money, in case you need it?"  
  
"I'll be home daddy, but not tonight, and probably not tomorrow. But I will be home. Yea, I have money, if not an' I'm in a pinch I'm sure my friend will loan me some."  
  
"I'll give you some at work tomorrow. But don't tell your mother. She'd kill me." He said with a small laugh.  
  
"Thanks Dad, but really you don't haveta."  
  
"But I want too," he told her, "it's late sweetheart, get some sleep and I'll see you at work tomorrow."  
  
She really wanted a hug from her Dad now. "Okay, daddy I will. You sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite."  
  
"You either. I love you."  
  
A smile crossed her lips. "I love you too Daddy. Night." She said hanging up Bosco's phone. She leaned back against the couch letting a few tears fall.  
  
Bosco walked out a few minuets later. he could see she was crying, but he wasn't going to let Kennedy know, that he knew. "Uhm everythin' okay with your Dad?"  
  
Kennedy only nodded in reply.  
  
"Good. I figured you would need some blankets and pillows, so uhm here." He handed her a thick goose feather blanket and two pillows.  
  
"Thanks Bosco."  
  
"No problem. You need sweats or something to sleep in?"  
  
Kennedy shook her head, fixing up her bed. "No I'm good. Thanks for asking though. I' brought some sweats."  
  
Bosco nodded. "You need anythin' else? Water, juice, soda, anythin'?"  
  
She smiled. "No really, Bosco I'm good. I'm jus' gunna change an' get some sleep."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Okay, goodnight Bosco." She called out to him as he returned to his room. "Oh, an' thanks!"  
  
0000000000  
  
The sun shine broke through the curtains, waking Kennedy. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she slowly sat up.  
  
"Mornin' sleepy head." Bosco smiled sipping at his coffee.  
  
"What time is it?" Kennedy asked, her eyes slowly adjusting.  
  
"8:30." Bosco replied.  
  
"Why the hell are you up at 8:30 in the morning? More importantly, why the hell am I?"  
  
Bosco shrugged. "I couldn't sleep anymore." He answered.  
  
"Good reason." She sat up putting her hair up into a pony-tail.  
  
"You want some coffee? I made a fresh pot." Bosco said getting a mug for her.  
  
"Sure. Cream and sugar. Lot's of sugar. You know what jus' make it black. I'll fix it."  
  
Bosco nodded pouring some into a NYPD mug of his. "You sleep good?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." She walked into the kitchen and towards Bosco's refrigerator. She opened it, pulling out some milk. "You?"  
  
"Like a baby actually." He replied.  
  
"Good. Where do you keep your sugar?" Kennedy asked putting the milk away.  
  
"The cabinet above you, in the can that has sugar written across it."  
  
"Thanks." She opened it, pulled out the sugar and pour some, poured a lot into her coffee.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Kennedy turned to Bosco. "What?"  
  
"I thought Jelly puta lotta sugar in his coffee. I think you have him beat."  
  
She shrugged. "I like it that way." She said sipping at her coffee slowly.  
  
"To each his own I guess. You hungry?" Bosco asked.  
  
"You cookin'?" Kennedy questioned him.  
  
"I could."  
  
"Good 'cause I don't feel like it." She said with a small laugh.  
  
"How 'bout bacon an' eggs and pancakes. Oh an' I bought some wheat bread afta work last night."  
  
"Sounds good too me." Kennedy replied sitting down at his table. "You sure you don' mind that I'm stayin' here an' all?"  
  
Bosco shook his head. "No not at all, better then havin' your father kill me 'cause I made you stay at some roach motel, where there are blood stains on the wall."  
  
"Ew." Kennedy frowned. "That doesn't give me a fuzzy wuzzy warm feelin'."  
  
"I Don't think it gives anyone that feeling. 'Cept for maybe the guy who caused it."  
  
"You'd think they'd wash the damn wall off?"  
  
Bosco chuckled a little. "I'm sure they do, I was jus' messin' with you. Either way, if you were my daughter I wouldn't want you stayin' in a hole like that."  
  
"But I'm not your daughter Bosco."  
  
"No, but your my partner an' I still wouldn't feel comfortable." He started mixing the pancake batter. "You want chocolate chips in your pancakes?"  
  
Kennedy was smiling, people obviously had misjudged Bosco. He wasn't the asshole everyone said he was. "Uhm, yea that would be cool." She sipped some more coffee.  
  
Getting up, she walked over to Bosco and watched him. "You mix it weird."  
  
"Do not." He retorted.  
  
"Do too."  
  
Bosco flicked what flour was left on his hands at her. "Do not."  
  
"Hey." She picked some flour out of the blow and flicked back at him. "Do too Maurice Boscorelli."  
  
Bosco reached into the large bowl and pulled out some batter, throwing it at Kennedy. He smiled. "I do not Kennedy Marie Swersky."  
  
She stood as batter ran down her face. "You little." she wiped some off of her face, throwing it at Bosco. "You used my middle name."  
  
"Yes I did." He was amused. He looked at the blow, then at Kennedy, then back at the bowl. Pancakes could wait. A food fight was much better. He picked the bowl, and went to pour it over her head.  
  
"Oh no you don't Bosco." Kennedy took off, retreating into what she though was the safety of his living room.  
  
Bosco chased after her. "I can still get you in there."  
  
"You wouldn't?" Kennedy begged. "Please Bosco."  
  
"Oh I would." He chased her around the coffee table and then his sofa.  
  
"Bosco come on." She hurried into the kitchen, looking for anything she could use to defend herself against Bosco. Finding an egg, she picked it up. Before she knew it she had thrown the egg, and it splattered against Bosco's shirt.  
  
Bosco stared as the egg dripped down his shirt. "You didn't?"  
  
"Oh I think I did." She smirked.  
  
Bosco reached into the bowl, pulling out some batter he chucked it at her.  
  
"Damn you Bosco." Kennedy laughed charging after him, she managed to get a hold of the bowl. Her fingers grasped around the bowl, she pulled it out of Bosco's hand, but lost her grip causing the bowl and batter to fly up and spill on them. Both she and Bosco were covered with chocolate chip pancake batter.  
  
Kennedy started laughing. "You should see yourself Bosco."  
  
"You don't look any better." He replied ripping his egg covered shirt off, revealing his bear chest.  
  
Kennedy couldn't help but to stare for a few moments, before pulling some batter out of her hair and throwing it at Bosco.  
  
They started up the food/pancake batter fight again. The whole living room was covered with batter.  
  
Kennedy was on one side of the sofa, and Bosco was on the other. "You're a dead man Bosco, you can't beat me now."  
  
"Oh we'll see Ken-" his words were cut off as his apartment door opened he turned to see Faith walking in, a bag of bagels in hand.  
  
"Bosco you.." She stopped looking around. Her eyes went from Kennedy then to Bosco. "Someone wanna tell me what the hell is goin' on here? An' why she's here?" Faith pointed to Kennedy.  
  
"Faith." Bosco smiled widely. "Uhm we were havin' a food fight."  
  
"I can see that Bosco. Why?"  
  
He looked at Kennedy. "It was fun?" He said with a shrug. Bosco really didn't have a logical reason as to why they were having a food fight.  
  
"Why is here?" Faith asked again.  
  
"She needed a place to crash." Bosco replied walking to the back of the house, he got a few towel, handing one to Kennedy. He started wiping his self clean.  
  
"My Mom an' I hadda fight last night. So I kinda jus' left. I ended up here." Kennedy looked down as she took the towel from Bosco.  
  
"Do you make it a habit to sleep at your partners house?" Faith asked.  
  
"No - I jus'. Look I didn't know where else to go." Kennedy said with a sigh.  
  
Faith looked at Bosco, his hair covered with batter, and egg. The whole apartment was a mess. She shook her head. "Your worse then my kids sometimes Bosco." Faith took the towel from him and started cleaning the batter from his hair.  
  
Bosco smiled softly. "It was fun though."  
  
"But now you gotta clean it up." Faith replied.  
  
"I got it." Kennedy said. She had already started cleaning everything up.  
  
"Bosco." Faith said. "Go take a shower, wash that crap out of your hair. I'll help Kennedy. When your done Kennedy can take a shower, wash the same crap out of her hair. By then hopefully we have this all cleaned up and we can go get breakfast somewhere."  
  
Bosco looked over at Kennedy, as she wiped the sofa off. "Okay, I'll be back shortly." he took the towel from Faith and smiled. "Oh an' I so kicked your ass Kennedy. I so kicked your ass." 


	9. Daddy's Little Girl Chapter 9

Title: Daddy's Little Girl Rating: PG-13 Players: Bosco, Faith, Swersky, others. One original Category: fluff/comedy Summary: There's a new rookie at the 55. Bosco is her training officer Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: I love all the reviews. Seriously you guys thank you so much. Please keep them up it -really- really helps me write more. Also if you have any ideas feel free to share because I'm kind of running out of ideas. So speak up. Other then hooking Bosco up with Kennedy. No.  
A/N-2: Thanks for everyone's help, Stella, Seattlegirl, everyone. Thanks to the seven of you who were kind enough to take a few moments to review my last chapter. You're the only reason I wrote chapter eight. Also thank you so much for being kind enough to read the fic. I hope you keep on reading it and reviewing. I'll keep writing, and I'll be sure to return the favor on your next fic you write. :-)  
  
The breakfast was actually pretty decent. They ate at a diner Faith said she and Bosco always went to. For a greasy spoon, they had some damn good French toast, which Kennedy inhaled. After breakfast the all headed into work, and for once Bosco was actually on time.  
  
Swersky looked up as the trio walked in, he put his pen down. Taking a short break from his paperwork. "Boscorelli, can I have a word with you?"  
  
Bosco looked back at Kennedy, and Faith then turned to Swersky. "Sure."  
  
"Alone."  
  
"See you in roll Bosco." Kennedy told him, offering her Dad a small smile.  
  
"Good luck Bosco." Faith said before heading up the stairs.  
  
Swersky waited in his office for Bosco; once Bosco entered he closed his door. "Bosco, tell me the truth. Is my daughter staying with you?"  
  
Bosco sat silent before nodding his head. "Yes sir, she came over last night. I was the one who told her to call you."  
  
His thick, tree trunk like arms were crossed over his chest. He looked at Bosco.  
  
"She was gunna go to a motel, but you know unless she was willing to pay 150 dollars a night, I wasn't going to let her." Bosco looked down at the floor, fearing the wrath of Hurricane Swersky.  
  
"She's okay?" Swersky asked.  
  
"She's fine boss." Bosco looked up a bit, Swersky hadn't yelled at him yet. This was definitely a first.  
  
He nodded. "She isn't in your way or anything?"  
  
"No sir, not at all." Bosco replied.  
  
"You don't mind either?"  
  
Bosco shook his head. "No."  
  
"I want her home, but I know my daughter when she gets mad like that, she stays like that." Swersky said with a soft smile.  
  
Bosco smiled.  
  
"I still remember the day she was born. I was the proudest father in the hospital, most likely the city. She wasn't like rest of those babies, she had more hair, her eyes were prettier, and her skin was so prefect. Her lips where the most perfect shade of red I had ever seen. Her nose wasn't to small, or too big. It was just perfect." A smiled crossed his lips. "When she yelled, believe me you heard her."  
  
" I remember holding her for the first time, how scared I was. Scared she would break in my arms, she was so tiny." He smiled. "I swear I counted her fingers and toes over and over and over. Making sure she had ten of each. There was no doubt my little girl was prefect. She was definitely daddy's little girl, still is. " His smile grew larger.  
  
"When Kennedy told me she wanted to go in the blue, first I was scared. I didn't want my little girl seeing the kinda crap we see everyday, but then I saw the excitement her eyes, how much it meant to her. I knew this was what she wanted to do with her life, I couldn't say no. I couldn't break her heart like that. Now, I couldn't be more proud of her."  
  
Bosco smiled softly, he wasn't sure why Swersky was telling him all this, but he wasn't about to say anything.  
  
"I want to thank you Bosco, for watching out for my little girl, when I can't." He matter-of-factly said.  
  
"No problem lieu." Bosco replied.  
  
"Go get ready for roll, oh and don't let her know that I know she's staying with you. She'll get up set." Swersky smiled softly.  
  
Bosco stood up nodding his head. "No problem boss. See you in roll call." He said closing the door behind him and heading to the locker room.  
  
"What did my Dad want?" Kennedy questioned Bosco lacing up her boot.  
  
"Nothin' important, go over some paperwork. That type of stuff." Bosco was lying through his teeth, but she didn't need to know.  
  
Kennedy didn't believe him but shrugged it off anyways. "Oh okay," she quickly fixed her hair. "well hurry up an' get dressed, I don't want to be late."  
  
"I'm goin' I'm goin'." Bosco mused shaking his head at her, as he began changing.  
  
0000000000000000  
  
They were a good six hours into their shift when Kennedy looked over at Bosco. "So you an Yokas?"  
  
Bosco looked at Kennedy. "What 'bout us?"  
  
"She told me Bosco, I know what's going on 'tween you two." she smiled.  
  
"Yokas tol' you?" Bosco asked stopping at a red light.  
  
"Yea, while you were in the shower, okay she didn't tell me, I kinda figured it out on my own, an' she jus' proved me right. Women jus' don' bring bagels over to a guys house. Especially a guy they've known as long as Yokas has known you."  
  
Bosco blushed just a bit. "So then you know?"  
  
"Yes, Bosco I know." She shook her head. "I think it's cool."  
  
"You aren't gunna tell your Dad?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Jus' curious. I know datin' in the work place really isn't cool. You know what I mean?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Yeah but, I don' think my dad would care. Either way your secret is safe with me Bosco."  
  
"You like her?" Bosco asked.  
  
"She seems cool and all, question is do you like her?"  
  
Bosco took a deep breath. "Honestly I think - I think I love her."  
  
"Bosco that's -" She smiled. "I'm really happy for you. Does she know? I mean have you told her?"  
  
"I don' know if she knows. An' no I haven't tol' her." Bosco said  
  
"Bosco you should tell her, really you should."  
  
"I don' want to scare her off." He said, a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"I don't think she can be scared off that easily." Kennedy stuck a stick of gun in her mouth then offered Bosco some.  
  
"No thanks." He turned to Kennedy. "You sure?"  
  
"If she's put up with you all these years an' still has your back an' all. She's not goin' anywhere."  
  
Bosco smiled. "You really think so?"  
  
"I'm definitely no lesbian or anythin' Bosco, but I know women, an' I know Faith digs you." She said with a small smile.  
  
"I think I'm almost ready?"  
  
Kennedy was confused. "Almost ready? Ready for what Bosco?"  
  
"You know?" He blushed a little.  
  
"No, obviously I don', otherwise I wouldn't be asking." Kennedy replied.  
  
"To pop the question, I mean we've been datin' for almost a year now, an' I've known her for 14 years."  
  
"Wow, Bosco," she was smiling. "that's awesome."  
  
"I'm savin' up for a ring, I'm almost there. 'Nother pay check." He smiled. "I wanna,--I need to find the right one. I want it to special. I want it to be everythin' she never had."  
  
"Bosco, that's so sweet."  
  
"We useta chill under this bridge. Hide out, let 55-Charlie take the calls, until somethin' good came along. We'd sit there durin' the shift. She'd tell me 'bout her kids, I'd tell her 'bout my Ma, or whatever girl friend it was at the time. We'd talk 'bout everythin'." Bosco smiled. "That's kinda -- yea that's where I wanna ask her. Of course after a nice romantic dinner."  
  
"Any ideas where you want to take her."  
  
"Somewhere nice, expensive, hard to get in."  
  
"Tavern on the Green?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"I said hard, not impossible."  
  
She smiled. "Impossible for most easy for some."  
  
"What do you mean?" Bosco asked turning to her.  
  
"Jus' so happens I have a friend who works there. She's been workin' there since college. All I got to do is make a phone call, an' I can get you a table."  
  
"You're kiddin' me?"  
  
She turned. "Nope, I'm serious."  
  
"Kennedy Marie Swersky, I'd prob'ly owe you my life if you did that." Bosco was glowing. He knew Faith would love that.  
  
"Jus' think of it as a thanks. For lettin' me stay with you an' all. Puttin' up with me."  
  
"I don' know if I could ever repay you." Bosco softly said.  
  
"There's no need too, were partners right?"  
  
"Partners. How soon will you know?"  
  
"I'll call her in the mornin' before I go in, any date you want?"  
  
Bosco though. "Hmm how 'bout." he did some quick math in his head. "Today is March 7th, so..." he paused. "May 2nd." he nodded. "Yea I know I'll have enough, an' I'll have the ring and everything else." A large smile crossed Bosco's face. He was finally going to do this.  
  
"May 2nd it is. An' Bosco."  
  
He turned to her. "Hmm?"  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"I haven't asked the question yet."  
  
"Well this way I can be the first one to say it."  
  
Bosco laughed a little. "Thanks."  
  
"Jus' better invite me to the weddin' that's all I can say."  
  
"You'll definitely be on the list, don' worry." He offered her a reassuring smile. 


End file.
